villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Verona/Gallery
Images of Count Dracula's Vampire Consort Verona from the 2004 film Van Helsing. Gallery Miscellaneous Cecb0cb38ddd2a2dac764abc35c5c679.jpg Verona-1-.jpg Verona human.png Verona worldly.png Bride Bat Creature.png|Concept art of a Bride as a Bat Creature. Brides of Dracula Bats drawing.png|Brides of Dracula Bat Creatures concept art. Aleera Verona cut-out.png Verona Aleera crying.png Brides of Dracula wailing.png|Marishka, Verona and Aleera wailing. Brides of Dracula sob.png|The Brides cry after losing the Frankenstein Monster. Brides of Dracula promo.png Brides of Dracula trio.png Brides of Dracula still.png Aleera Dracula Verona Marishka promo.png|The Brides with their husband Dracula. ''Van Helsing'' Dracula Brides Bats.png|Dracula and his three Brides flying towards the Windmill. Dracula Brides soar.png|High up in the dark, thunder-racked sky, three more liquid-like shadows come flying through the roiling purple clouds. Vampire Brides windmill.png|Three billowing white wings fly over and wrap around three exotically gorgeous young women. Marishka Verona Aleera wail.png|Dracula's Brides: Marishka, Verona and Aleera burst into tears, wailing with inhuman shrieks. Dracula Brides windmill.png|Dracula with his Brides watch the Frankenstein Monster perish in the burning wreckage of the Windmill. Dracula Brides wailing.png|Dracula stands as his three Brides cry in horror as they lost the key to bring life to their undead children. Vampire Brides Bats.png|The three Brides are now huge, white vicious Bats flying in formation. Marishka soar.png|The Brides split up as the bolts whiz past, just missing them. Vampire Brides soar.png|Two of the Brides soar over the middle of the plaza. Marishka Verona.png|Marishka and Verona fly up over the rooftops. Marishka Verona commands.png|Verona commands Marishka to kill the stranger, Van Helsing. Verona village.png|Anna runs away as Verona flies through the chaos. Verona snatch.png|Anna leaps over some crates as Verona swoops over her, just missing her but grabs a running man and lifts him up into the air. Verona bite.png|The man screams in horror as Verona bites into his neck drinking his blood. Verona catches.png|After Aleera releases Anna from her grip, Verona swoops in and grabs her. Verona injured.png|Van Helsing tracks the huge bat with his Crossbow then fires a single shot impaling Verona's foot as she shrieks in pain and rage dropping Anna. Verona intercepts.png|Carl throws a glass bottle at Van Helsing but Verona suddenly swoops in and snatches it. Verona toss.png|Verona throws the Holy Water into the well. Verona commands.png|Verona, in her Bat Creature form, commands Marishka to stop teasing and finish Van Helsing. Verona soar.png|After giving her orders, Verona flies off. Verona greet.png|Verona reverts into a beautiful young woman and greets Anna in a pub. Aleera and Verona.png|Aleera and Verona start to move in for the kill. Verona Aleera corner.png|Anna stumbles back into a wall, cornered and Verona just smiles pleasantly. Verona wrist.png|Anna throws a punch but Verona grabs her wrist, lightning quick. Verona feels.png|Verona forces Anna to her knees as she feels flesh blood in her veins. Verona snarl.png|Aleera states she wants first bite but Verona snarls at her. Verona attempt.png|Verona opens her mouth, her canines distend into horrible fangs as she attempts to feed on Anna's blood. Verona senses.png|Verona and Aleera howl as they sense Marishka's mortal wounds. Aleera Verona snarl.png|Aleera and Verona both scream backing away from Anna. Aleera Verona spin.png|Both Aleera and Verona spin around screaming and howling as they begin to transform. Aleera Verona transformed.png|Anna is blown across the pub by a shock wave of wind as the Brides become Bat Creatures. Verona Aleera depart.png|Van Helsing pivots as the two Bat Creatures crash up through a rooftop and fly into the air, he aims to fire, but they quickly fly off, wailing insanely. Aleera Verona upside-down.png|Aleera and Verona hang upside-down from a beam by their feet in Castle Dracula. Verona Aleera Dracula upside.png|Dracula walks upside down across the forty-foot-high ceiling meeting Verona and Aleera. Aleera Verona Dracula.png|Dracula comes face-to-face with Verona and Aleera cradled in each others arms, sobbing. Verona Aleera Dracula ceiling.png|The Brides wail in anguish and Dracula jumps the forty feet to the ground with ease. Aleera Verona dangle.png|Aleera and Verona still dangle upside-down comforting Dracula. Aleera Verona fall.png|Both Brides immediately panic and leap off their perch. Aleera Verona beg.png|Aleera and Verona drop the forty feet and land next to Dracula. Verona sorrow.png|Verona tells her master not try the experiment again as her heart could not bear the sorrow. Verona scared.png|Dracula roars viciously at his Brides who scurry away frightfully. Aleera Verona whimper.png|The Brides cower in fear from their master screaming and crying. Verona Aleera cower.png|Dracula is immediately horrified as the Brides sob and whimper. Aleera Verona comfort.png|The Brides calm down and begin to purr in his grasp. Verona Dracula Aleera hug.png|Dracula envelops his Brides in his cape. Verona Dracula Aleera comfort.png|Dracula inhales, smelling his Brides as he speaks to Igor. Dracula Brides float.png|Dracula commands his forces to Castle Frankenstein as he embraces his Brides. Dracula Brides comforting.png|Aleera and Verona purrs as they tell their master they will try again as they float towards the wall. Dracula Brides wall.png|Verona, Dracula and Aleera float into the wall and begin to freeze. Dracula Brides frozen.png|Dracula freezes himself and his Brides into the wall. Aleera Verona balcony.png|High above, Dracula, Verona, and Aleera stride out of flickering electrical light show and onto a balcony. Aleera Dracula Verona child.png|A pygmy bat flies up to Verona. Verona with child.jpg|Verona holding her newborn child. Verona releases.png|Verona releases the putrid little bat from her hand. Aleera Dracula Verona awe.png|Aleera and Verona watch the scene in awe and glee as their children are born. Verona Dracula Aleera embrace.png|Verona and Aleera happily embrace their husband Dracula. Dracula Brides command.png|Dracula smiles at his Brides. Dracula Brides grab.png|Dracula tells his Brides the children need to feed and commands them to teach them. Aleera Verona leap.png|Dracula shoves Aleera and Verona off the balcony. Verona glide.png|Verona screams through the air as she glides. Aleera Verona digital.png|Verona and Aleera continue to fall while screaming. Verona Aleera transform.png|The two Brides drop through the air and then transform into their giant Bat Creature forms. Verona bats.png|The Bat Creatures fly and cavort with their offspring. Verona leads.png|All the windows in the castle suddenly shatter as the Brides and their winged vermin fly through them. Verona terrorizes.png|Verona leads an attack with the vampire pygmies on the Transylvania village. Verona villager.png|Verona seizes a terrified man. Verona seizes.png|Verona flies through the air with the dangling man in her hands. Verona hisses.png|Flying serenely above the scream-filled village, Verona's hideous fanged mouth smiles adoringly. Verona grip.png|Verona holds the screaming man in her arms as she hovers. Verona throw.png|Verona then chucks the man out over the village. Verona darlings.png|A swarm of pygmy bats swoops in like piranhas, grabbing him and tear him apart as Verona watches in glee. Verona feed.png|Verona screams and commands her vampire offspring to feed. Verona Aleera Bats.png|Aleera and Verona fly atop the village and look at the attack. Aleera Verona wail.png|A pygmy bat frantically claws at its body and then bursts into molten flesh rot that the Brides witness who began to scream and cry. Verona Aleera wailing.png|High above the square, all the pygmy bats burst into molten flesh rot with Verona and Aleera wailing. Verona wail.png|The two flying Brides shriek and wail flying back to Castle Frankenstein. Verona Aleera sobbing.png|Back at Castle Frankenstein, Aleera and Verona, in their human forms, cry over the failed experiment. Verona Aleera devastated.png|High atop the castle tower, the Brides hold each other in their arms sobbing. Dracula Brides Igor.png|Dracula sits on the edge of the tower as the sobbing Brides cradle in their arms and Igor slithers up. Dracula Brides crying.png|Dracula commands the Werewolf, who stepped up onto the parapet, to hunt down and kill both Van Helsing and Anna while the Brides stand in the back continuing to sob. Verona talons.png|Verona swoops down on Van Helsing's right and grabs him. Verona pulled.png|Verona jerks Van Helsing clean off the driver's seat and up into the air. Verona dragged.png|Van Helsing pulls on the lower part of Verona's left wing. Verona release.png|Verona being dragged down by Van Helsing has no choice but to release him who breaks free and falls down onto the lead horse. Verona Aleera shocked.png|High up in the air, Aleera and Verona notice the carriage about to fall. Verona Aleera horrified.png|Verona and Aleera scream in horror to see the coach spiraling through the air and into the valley. Verona Aleera seize.png|The Brides flying in the air about to intercept the falling coach. Verona charges.png|Verona begins to descend into the valley telling Aleera they must not let the creature be destroyed. Verona Aleera dive.png|The two Brides fly as fast as they can towards the plummeting coach. Verona grapples.png|Verona lands on the coach while Aleera struggles to land. Verona Aleera struggle.png|Both Brides grab it, but its weight is far too great for them to stop it from falling. Verona tear.png|Verona struggles her way to the door, her wings are being badly buffeted. Verona peers.png|Verona grabs the door and rips it off, then looks inside. Verona looks.png|Verona looks inside the coach and finds it empty. Verona dumbfounded.png|Verona finds the coach empty with no sign of the Frankenstein Monster. Verona carriage.png|Verona still holding onto the falling empty carriage. Verona realizes.png|Inside the empty coach, Verona notices something. Verona roars.png|Verona sees a bunch of glycerine tubes wrapped around a dozen silver spikes. Verona fly.png|Verona hisses in anger and throws herself free of the coach. Verona canyon.png|Verona tries to fly away out of the canyon. Verona explosion.png|Verona flying away as the coach hits the ground and explodes. Verona escaping.png|The fiery explosion sends spikes and debris towards Verona. Verona staked.png|As Verona desperately tries to escape, some spikes impale her through the chest and wings. Verona impaled.png|Several of the spikes nail Verona in the chest. Verona falling.png|Verona shrieks in horror and begins to fall and transforms back into herself. Verona burning.png|Losing her wings, Verona drops out of the sky, decaying into molten rot, shrieking all the way into the flames below. Category:Galleries